


Self Discovery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Daily_Deviant's Drabble/Drawble Days. Prompt 3: Discovering a New___</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Group sex. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Self Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's Drabble/Drawble Days. Prompt 3: Discovering a New___
> 
> **Warning(s):** Group sex. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Self Discovery

~

The moment Draco shut the dorm door, Blaise was on him, devouring his mouth, dragging him towards his bed.

Their roommates were watching, of course. And, as usual, Theo joined them first, climbing onto Blaise’s bed to fuck Draco’s face while Blaise claimed his arse. 

Greg and Vince waited, fondling each other before coming all over Draco with muffled grunts. Sometimes they fucked him, too, but apparently that night it wasn’t to be. 

_No matter,_ thought Draco afterwards. He smiled, content. There was always tomorrow. 

Yes, Draco’s life had changed for the better once he’d discovered his love of cock. 

~


End file.
